A three-year collaboration between the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH) and the National Naval Medical Center (NNMC) has resulted in the study of central amine metabolites in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) of about 120 psychiatric patients, largely personality disorders and alcoholics. Results to date regarding significant differences of personality disorders from normals are inconclusive. Alcoholics appear to have an increased 5-hydroxyindoleacetic acid (5HIAA) in relation to acute intoxication. Disulfiram (Antabuse) appears to lower CSF homovanillic acid (HVA) and appears to increase serum norepinerphrine (NE). All results are preliminary and data is being analyzed for subsequent publications. These patients have also been used as control :ata for other psychiatric diagnostic groups at NIMH. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Smith, C. C., Tallman, J. F., Post, R. M., van Kammen, D. P., Jimerson, D. C., Brown, G. L., Brooks, B. R., Bunney, W. E. Jr.: An examination of baseline and drug-induced levels of cyclic nucleotides in the cerebrospinal fluid of control and psychiatric patients. Life Sci. Vol. 19, pp 131-136, 1976. Major, L. F., Ziegler, M. G., Lake, C. R., Brown, G. L.: The effects of disulfiram on plasma norepinephrine in male alcoholics. Currents in Alcoholism Frank A. Seixas, M.D., F.A.C.P. (Ed) Vol. 1, 1977.